Kin of the Stars
by Retailistic
Summary: Many seasons after the Dark Forest Battle, the Clans loose faith in the promise of spreading and living with one another. With no hope for assembling a better reign, and bad change on the horizon, StarClan scrambles to bring cats together through their own accord, hope is near; especially with newleaf on the rise. Rated T for Warriors.
1. Alleigiances

**ThunderClan**

 **Leader** \- **Cloverstar** \- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with white patches

 **Deputy** \- **Firestone** \- bright ginger tabby tom with long whiskers

 **Medicine Cat** \- **Dapplecloud** \- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with broad shoulders

 **Warriors**

 **Honeyfur** \- light brown tabby she-cat

 **Sootsun** \- gray tom with amber eyes

 **Grassfall** \- gray she-cat with long claws Apprentice, Longpaw

 **Grayfeather** \- blue-gray tom

 **Sweetforest** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Nettletail** \- reddish-brown tom with gray splotches Apprentice, Mosspaw

 **Smallwhisker** \- gray tom with short ears

 **Logheart** \- lithe brown tom

 **Cloverpool** \- white she-cat with dark brown tabby patches

 **Aspentail** \- small reddish ginger tom

 **Sparrowclaw** \- broad shouldered brown tabby tom

 **Frostheart** \- sleek snow-white she-cat

 **Apprentices**

 **Mosspaw** \- pale gray and white she cat with brilliant blue eyes

 **Longpaw** \- pale brown tabby tom with black stripes and a long tail

Queens

 **Moonsong** \- silver-gray tabby she-cat **Mother of Nettletail's kits: Finchkit(reddish-brown tom with a pale chest and paws) and Larkkit(dark gray she-cat with gray underbelly and black tail)**

 **Flashstem** \- white she-cat with a black muzzle **Mother of Sparrowclaw's kits: Snowkit(white tom with blue eyes), Patchkit(black-and-white tom) and Owlkit**

 **Vixenfur** \- reddish-brown she-cat(eldest queen)

 **Speckledust** \- pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes **Mother of Aspentail's kits: Pansykit(pale brown she-kit with a stubby tail), and Leafkit(ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes) and Auburnkit(ginger tabby(ish) tom with large green eyes and gray-and-black patches)**

 **Elders**

 **Fawnfoot** \- brown and white she-cat

 **Ripplestorm** \- gray tom

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader - Flintstar** \- gray tom

 **Deputy - Lightningshadow** \- pale ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes Apprentice, Mistpaw

 **Medicine Cat - Hazelfern** \- light brown she-cat with a white underbelly

 **Apprentice, Whitepaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Redheart** \- pale ginger she-cat with dark ginger spots

 **Mumbledusk** \- gray tom with white spots

 **Frostflight** \- white she-cat

 **Barktalon** \- dark brown tom with pale amber eyes and a pale muzzle

 **Molefrost** \- black tom with green eyes and gray muzzle Apprentice, Duskpaw

 **Snowfall** \- light gray tom with green eyes

 **Fallowtail** \- bright brown she-cat

 **Tallflower** \- long legged brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Larkpaw

 **Cedarpelt** \- pale and dark tabby ginger tom

 **Fernshadow** \- dark gray mottled tabby she-cat

 **Shadestorm** \- dappled brown tom

 **Apprentices**

 **Mistpaw** \- spiky-furred pale gray she-cat

 **Larkpaw** \- sleek brown tabby she-cat

 **Whitepaw** \- small black tom with a white chest and paws

 **Duskpaw** \- black-and-orange tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Queens**

 **Hollyshade** \- dark gray-and-white she-cat **Mother of Snowfall's kits: Sedgekit(black tom with green eyes), Featherkit(dark brown tabby she-cat) and Silverkit(thick-furred orange and gray she-cat)**

 **Brightpoppy** \- orange tabby she-cat

 **Elders**

 **Shortbriar** \- pale gray tabby she-cat

 **Palerose** \- pale gray she-cat

 **Forestsun** \- black-brown tom

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** \- **Runningstar** \- brown-and-gray tabby she-cat

 **Deputy** \- **Branchwhisker** \- brown tabby tom with broad shoulders and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat - Stormblaze** \- long-haired silver-gray tom with a white tipped tail and green eyes

 **Warriors**

 **Thrushstorm** \- sleek stone-gray she-cat with flecks of brown fur

 **Blossomface** \- white she-cat with a brown pelt

 **Birdface** \- small pale yellow she-cat

 **Brackenshadow** \- brown tabby tom with gray paws Apprentice, Sunpaw

 **Swiftstripe** \- dark gray-black tom with a long tail

 **Plumleaf** \- small dark-gray she-cat

 **Hopwhisker** \- small lean black tom

 **Spiderfire** \- sleek black tom with long whiskers

 **Flamestripe** \- ginger tom with brown paws

 **Junipertail** \- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Woolytooth** \- gray-and-white tom with wide muscular shoulders and yellow eyes

 **Apprentices**

 **Sunpaw** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

 **Lavenderpaw** \- pale brown she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

 **Jaggedpaw** \- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Queens**

 **Mudspots** \- white she-cat with a dark-brown pelt and spots **Mother of Spiderfire's kits: Dustkit(gray tabby tom with amber eyes), Spottedkit(golden brown tom with amber eyes and a dappled coat), Kestrelkit(soft-furred, mottled brownish-gray tom with white splotches), and Stormkit(dark gray tom)**

 **Cloudpool** \- white she-cat with gray markings **Mother of Swiftstripe's kits: Gorsekit(small brown tabby tom) and Palekit(thin-furred black and white she-cat)**

 **Riverdusk** \- gray tabby she-cat with white spots

 **Moorstripe** \- light tortoiseshell she-cat with white speckles

 **Elders**

 **Hawkbriar** \- very old light chestnut-colored tom with a pale ginger chest

 **Flameflower** \- gingerish-brown tabby she-cat

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader - Timberstar** \- broad shouldered brown tom with darker brown spots

 **Deputy - Primrosemoo** n- very pale creamy-brown she-cat with white paws

 **Medicine Cat - Rockfeather** \- dark-brown tom with silver-gray tabby markings

 **Warriors**

 **Beechjaw** \- brown tabby tom with white fur on the muzzle and mouth

 **Driftpad** \- small brown tom with white paws and underbelly

 **Ferretclaw** \- pale ginger tom Apprentice, Havenpaw

 **Hollowtuft** \- brown tabby tom with a pale ginger underbelly

 **Mudtail** \- mottled light brown tom with a pale belly

 **Pikewhisker** \- dark gray tom with dark gray mottled markings(like a fish.)

 **Voletail** \- small brown tabby tom

 **Pouncefire** \- ginger-and-white tabby tom with a short tail

 **Cindermask** \- gray she-cat with a black face

 **Pebblestep** \- mottled pale gray tom

Apprentices

 **Havenpaw** \- black-and-white she-cat

 **Colorpaw** \- light gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and paws and green eyes

Queens

 **Willowstream** \- lithe, sleek dark-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes **Mother of Beechjaw's kits: Marshkit(stout brown tabby tom with a short tail) and Spiderkit(short-furred white tom with broad shoulders, wide paws, an extra toe, and green eyes)**

 **Sandslip** \- short-furred pale ginger she-cat **Mother of Voletail's kits: Mallowkit(tortoiseshell tabby-and-white she-kit), Dawnkit(slender-framed orange and white she-cat with green eyes), and Minnowkit(dark gray she-kit)**

 **Seedsnow** \- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat **Mother of Mudtail's kits**

 **Elders**

 **Trouteyes** \- pale gray tom with large amber eyes

 **Lichentail** \- pale brown she-cat with white stripes and a brown fuzzy tail

 **Lightningtooth** \- yellowish tom with gray tabby markings

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

 **Molly** \- kittypet tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

 **Thistle** \- white and gray loner tom with spiky fur

 **Pepper** \- black loner she-cat with reddish brown spots

 **Kovu** \- dark brown rogue tom

 **Curl -** gray-and-white rogue she-cat with messy fur

 **So uh, yeah this is it :P. I'm sorry that this entire story will probably be bad, I'm more comfortable making original fiction, but this idea has been poking at me for a long time. If I were to write a Warriors story, I would make my own clan. It'll probably be something opposite of Starkit's Prophcy, so you can make your own judgement, I rather like the criticism I get. I need it cause I don't really like writing about the original warrior clans, and I'll probably do something you don't like. I'll read all my comments. Okay, ciao for now!(that's pronounced chow by the way)**

 **Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mist surrounded the empty, starlit forest. The ground was covered with stars and the trees above glittered same as the living things. The mumbling of cats silenced the arid sound of crickets chirping on the brisk night. Four cats stood over a pool that shined like their own pelts. In it, there was an image of a white she-cat giving birth. Her screeches could be heard from the other side of the pool. The cats murmured concernedly as they glanced through the pool.

One snorted quietly, his breath visible from the freezing atmosphere. He padded slightly away from the pool, and threw his paw awkwardly towards the ground, and stars fluttered about as he let out a hiss to bring the other cats' attentions. He held two of the stars in his teeth with ease, and went amongst the crowd to the front just to drop them into the pool. They sat neatly on the surface, then glided down into the queen's reflection. The water fizzled the image of her, then it went back to normal, and the tom looked

"Will they live?" He meowed disdainfully, trembling. The other cats saw him shaking too, but knew he was not cold, but he was afraid, and the same applied for the cats gathered. They were not gathered for a good reason. Above the pool and the cats who chose to watch over it, sat an arching rock, and a thick gray tom stood atop it. His face showed both concern for the she-cat and disdain for the gray tabby tom's attitude.

"Gray Wing," the tom below questioned again, "Will they live?" Gray Wing looked upon the star pelted cats. He padded down from his rock to stare blankly into the pool. "I do not know, Gorsestar." He watched as the queen kitted the first.

A small brown wiry she-cat narrowed her eyes as each kit came. " _Patchpelt_." She whispered hoarsely as the she-cat gave birth to a black-and-white tom. Another came out. " _Snowkit_." She whispered again. It was a white tom.

The last came. The stars that Gorsestar had scattered fell into the pool and disappeared. The cats' pelts prickled with tension of such fear of how delicate . "Three." Gorsestar whispered, trying to hold back horror from grasping him. "And we may be next." A black she-cat from within the crowd stated. The cats sat in silence, almost as mourning something.

"Littermates, kin, everyone," A gray tom meowed. "Not even StarClan is safe," A dark gray tom admitted darkly. They stood there, admitting defeat to a cold darkness that had plagued their hearts. After what seemed like an entire moon, one of them responded with shock.

A hiss came from a white she-cat with green eyes. "No! It can't be!" She stared at the third tom. The cats glanced at it. It was stillborn.

Their pelts fluffed with sadness. "Not Owlstar," a dark ginger tabby tom yowled. Some cats showed grief, while others continued the onlook without a single wink.

"We must keep our heads high. These are the cats of the future." The black she-cat encouraged the grieving cats. Some shared their disbelief, but many knew the she-cat's words held some truth. The cats nervously stood in the cold, sharing their agreement with one another in silence of the night.

"They live in our finest glory. They will bring back the bright sky." A stranger declared prophetically, holding her head up high, and purring from beneath the shadow of the rock. The strange, black-and-white she-cat with white spots padded away from the clearing; finally mysteriously echoing: " _Even if it means there will be bloodshed_."

—

 **I love Dawn of the Clans :3**

 **Fun Fact: This entire story is being done in a Pages document and is just being copied over to Wattpad(I seriously hate this thing I'm only here cause that's what my friends want)**

 **So I'm working on Chapter 1, and so far it's okay, I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. Let's just hope I can finish it sometime.**

 **I won't be updating this story very much in other words...**

 **Warriors in general belong to Erin Hunter. Some of the cats in StarClan(Gorsestar, Gray Wing, and some others) also belong to Erin Hunter.**

 **P.S. How many DotC cats can you spot? Heheheheehe goodnight.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The light shined into Finchkit's eyes as dusk turned to dawn in a matter of winks. His paws itched to leave the den that stood between him and the ThunderClan camp. It had only been a moon since he opened his eyes, and today was another day.

Finchkit felt his mother's warm scent bask over him and the sunlight faded away. He felt that she was sitting in front of it, now being the only thing between him and the awoken camp. Determination stirred at his paws as he opened his eyes. Without a word, he looked at the top of the nursery, then back to his mother's belly. He lifted his tail and with a successfully planned bound, he jumped on top of the silver tabby's broad shoulders.

He positioned himself awkwardly, feeling strength rushing through his tiny claws. He sifted his own weight into getting down. Moonsong turned her head to her son and began to purr. "Are you going off?" She mewed softly as Finchkit came up to her face. He nodded, his eyes still dreary with sleepiness. His mother's breath touched his spine as he tried to feel his way around. She began to groom his knotted back fur, and Finchkit despised it. "Nooooo." He mewled, begging her to stop. He tried getting to his paws to greet the world, but the only thing getting in his way was his mother. His animosity showed when he ducked himself like she wanted and crouched, like the hunter Longpaw had taught him to be, and leaped. Instead of landing, he crashed into the barrier of the nursery, disturbing Flashstem, who had just given birth. Flashstem gave out a painful yowl, and Moonsong glared at Finchkit.

She flicked her tail at him, signaling him to come forward. He flinched for a moment, but came over anyways. As soon as he came up to his mother, he held his head down, but she licked the fur on his chest, a prod to keep straightened. "Never do that again. The nursery is a quiet place." She hissed quietly. "I'm sorry." He puffed out his chest, ashamed. "I won't do it again."

Flashstem's cries of pain went out again. Moonsong put her attention on the white she-cat, taking it away from Finchkit. Finchkit looked back and forth between his mother and the crying and coughing queen. "Is she gonna be okay?" He murmured, his eyes like round moons.

Moonsong seemed to have a moment of silence, thinking and flickering her ears and tail as she watched the fellow queen howl and choke, then an she stopped, like an idea struck her. "I will allow you to go outside," she mewed, her voice hushed. Finchkit's ears perked, and his round, curious and concerned eyes replaced with excited eyes. "However," she snapped, "I wish that you fetch Dapplecloud. Do not get into trouble." She meowed, licking the top of his head once again. Finchkit could not have been more excited. He felt anticipation building up inside his paws, and now he could be free.

She flicked her tail, purring, a sign that he could go. He looked over to Larkkit once again, his excitement fading to assure that she was fine. He tried to touch noses with his quiet sister, but Moonsong put him to the side. She nudged him like she always did, where she always told him that Larkkit needed to be left alone. He wanted to feel reasoning with her for trying to speak for a kit that couldn't even speak, but her being the older warrior combatted with his questioning.

He tried to dismiss the anxiety-inducing thoughts of Larkkit, since all it took was tumble forward and out to where his denmates Leafkit, Auburnkit, and Pansykit were playing. He would be better as Moonsong would have wanted his conscious contribution. Finchkit padded out of the nursery, his tail high and his spirits up, ready to surprise his denmates.

He wanted to surprise attack them with a move Longpaw had taught him, but there was no use. He would have to hit them with brute force he made himself. As soon as Leafkit looked at him and greeted him, his eyes narrowed into slits as he continued his charge.

Leafkit lifted her tail in a greeting when she saw him, but was confused as soon he didn't react. He attacked her shoulders clumsily, and Pansykit and Auburnkit stared at him with surprise. She fell to the ground as he overpowered her, and threw her to the ground with a loud thump. _My entrance was late,_ Finchkit reflected as he faced her, ready to take any battering she gave him. Leafkit scrambled up, biting her tongue as if she was biting back a retort. Finchkit stumbled onto his paws once again, realizing he lost thought in the moment of his charge, as it caught everyone off balance. Leafkit shook her fluffy, ginger pelt out, dust puffing around her from the sandy clearing's roughness. She began to lick her fluffy chest clean in annoyance and somewhat of shame.

"Mouse dung!" The little tom hissed. The other kits were quick to purr with amusement, even Leafkit, knowing Finchkit's behavior. Finchkit dared to purr as well, humoring himself for all of the things he'd done.

When the heat between all of them cleared, and the camp was empty, Auburnkit came up with the idea of playing mossball. "Do I!" Finchkit meowed with excitement, already instinctively ready to get the moss. "I'm not doing it this time!" Pansykit hollered, remembering when she mistook moss for mouse bile. Finchkit could tell why, and let out a light purr.

Pansykit wasn't the most honorable tracker after all, but her taste told her immediately what the mouse bile was. "I'll do it!" Finchkit yowled with pride. Without confirmation from any of the other kits, he went to go fetch the moss. His place of knowing was the Highledge. Moss grew beneath it year-round, and Finchkit had a better chance to scope out the leader, Cloverstar's den, which protruded inside of the rock. He glanced around the rock, looking for the wet, green pieces on it. He found a few pieces, and purred once he was assured they were truly there.

And then he remembered Moonsong's order. His claws seeped into the moss when he remembered that he needed to fetch Dapplecloud. He looked at the fern tunnel that was across the clearing where the Medicine Cat's den was. _But I can't ditch my denmates for a simple order!_ He longed to play, but he also wanted to see that Flashstem was okay. He shook his fur, picking up the moss, and running off.

 _Sorry mom, but medicine cats can wait. I have a game to play._

"Pass it to me!" Pansykit yowled excitedly. "Nah, I'm bored," Auburnkit yawned, playing with the mossball in his paws. "No fair," Finchkit teased him. "Pass the ball, you furball." Leafkit caught onto Finchkit's tease, perking her ears cooly. "Or will we have to pass you?" Auburnkit turned on his other side, his eyes narrowed with annoyance. He leaped at her, and both of them ended up clawing one another. They tussled in the clearing, Leafkit trying to push him off with her legs.

Finchkit saw Smallwhisker coming in from the fern tunnel with a patrol consisting of Honeyfur, Sootsun, and Grassfall. They all walked past the kits, and Grassfall went into the medicine cat's den as the other warriors went off to do their own thing.

Then the idea of Dapplecloud entered his mind again. He paused, like suddenly remembering getting the tortoiseshell was his duty. He snapped his head towards his friends, and announced to them, "I need to fetch Dapplecloud," the other kits seemed intrigued, even Leafkit and Auburnkit got out of their fight. "Wh—" Before they could say anything, he trotted away, not acknowledging even Leafkit's question. He felt angry with himself, like he wanted to answer her question so badly. He apologized to himself in his mind, lecturing what he knew he had to do and what he did wrong. He felt insensible.

He entered Dapplecloud's den out of breath, panting as he scattered the ferns, desperately looking for the medicine cat. I should've known then. I should've known then. I should've known the— he repeated before he was cut off. The medicine cat appeared, and Finchkit flickered with excitement, running off toward her. "Flashstem needs help! Flashstem needs..." He panted, his fur bristling. "Wait, what is it?" She showed very little shock, but she seemed disputed and calm.

He sat for a moment, letting his thoughts process. Dapplecloud stared at him patiently. He could hear her giving a silent purr, encouraging him to speak. Her tail lifted, and she went to the back of her den for a moment. He watched her intently. Using her claws, she picked up some wet moss, and padded back over. She put it down and nudged it toward his face. "Here," she mewed quietly, but not for the hushed reason it sounded like when Moonsong was punishing him. He knew instinctively that this cat meant no ill harm. "Drink it," she said, with a strong, confident voice. He immediately licked the water from it, feeling revitalized. He looked up at her, now knowing what to say. Her purr left her throat as she saw the urgency of his situation.

"Flashstem has been yowling." He meowed, like a proud warrior, puffing his chest out. "She needs help." Dapplecloud nodded, her eyes looking serious. "I'll come help," she mewed, padding out of the den before he could. He looked out of the den, watching her leave. With only a pitter patter, she made it to the nursery, wrapping her tail around a fern. She looked back to Finchkit. "What are you waiting for?" She yowled at him from across the clearing. He laid his ears flat in surprise, feeling hot under his fur for not being as attentive. She beckoned him as her crisp, amber eyes flickered and padded in. He darted across the clearing, noticing that now, his denmates came back into the nursery.

Surely she could be okay with the medicine cat there? Another yowl rang out. But it wasn't Flashstem's this time. He went even faster, zipping into the den and staring at all of the cats surrounding the queen. At the corner of the den, Speckledust was hunching over his kits and cleaning them. She paused to look up once in a while, and once Finchkit adjusted in the den, he saw her eyes narrowed with apprehension. Sparrowclaw, Flashstem's mate, yowled with grief.

Dapplecloud stood over Flashstem, tending to her, or so Finchkit thought. Moonsong flicked her tail at Finchkit. He followed her commands and came over to her. "What's happening?" He mewed. "Why are they—" she silenced him as Sparrowclaw and Dapplecloud began a discussion with one another. "Is she dying?" He began, calmly asking her. "No," Dapplecloud meowed, focused on her well being. "She has a slight fever and—" she stammered at one of the kits, her eyes becoming narrow. "What happened?" Sparrowclaw whispered hoarsely, his fur beginning to bristle with an impatient vibe, but every cat in the den felt he was also secretly oncoming dread.

"Owlkit is dead." She said silently. The den was hushed, even Speckledust's kits were quiet. "He must've passed away last night," Moonsong uttered lowly, her eyes sharp as she glanced over to Dapplecloud. The medicine cat pawed the still body away from the other kits, then nodded to Moonsong. The medicine cat must've known that Moonsong was right. Sparrowclaw stared blankly at Dapplecloud, who bounced it back with a pitiful gaze of grief. The older cat's ears lay flat. "How did we never see this?" Moonsong questioned, eyeing Auburnkit as the young tom attempted to pad over to Owlkit's side to sit a small vigil, but Speckledust wrapped her tail around him before he could even blink. Sparrowclaw seemed eager for the same answer, his hackles raised.

Dapplecloud broke the vexed circle of cats by calmly gesturing her tail at Moonsong. She then stirred her paw near the little kit's stomach. "He most likely gained whitecough. Kits are weaker to sicknesses, and it must've become greencough before we could even sight it or save him."

Moonsong glanced at Finchkit as Dapplecloud whispered something in Sparrowclaw's ear. "Go to the elders while we sort this out. Vixenfur will take you there," Moonsong mewed to him. He held her gaze for a moment, but did not contradict her statement. He felt like he needed a moment to speak to the other kits about the situation. His paws itched to leave and get a moment.

Dapplecloud, Moonsong, Speckledust, and Sparrowclaw padded to the edge of the wide nursery to discuss amongst another. Their eyes were sharp with fear; a certainly strange occurrence that made Finchkit wonder: _What could be making them quiver like they have bees in their brain?_

"Hello, little ones." Vixenfur meowed pleasantly. Auburnkit stepped forward first, ready to get right to the point. However, he was left open-jawed when Pansykit gave him a conscious stare, so he stepped back nervously. Finchkit politely took his place by inquiring "May we have permission to go to the elder's den?" Vixenfur was left slightly surprised by his question, and Finchkit felt a little intimidated by the elderly she-cat's moment of silence. He was glad to see however, the moment did not last long. "You may, but nowhere else." She responded, a light purr in her throat.

Finchkit felt a little unsettled by the instant he had felt. _Why is today so awkward?_ He wondered, humiliated from how it had gone. He felt so lost in terms of being divided on bettering himself _and_ the clan. He wanted to be like the other kits too, and wanted to please his only kin. Finchkit's tail twitched irritatedly with indecision as he stared at the ground.

He finally snapped back when the other kits began to move, he pulled out of his deep thought, and looked at Vixenfur, who seemed to see him in the middle of his dilemma. She touched her tail to his chin with sympathy, and mewed softly, "You're shaking. Is something wrong?" Finchkit established his problem, and looked the she-cat in the eye. "No, I'm fine," he muttered. The she-cat purred calmingly, reassuring Finchkit that she said: _I can help if you wish._ Finchkit took a deep breath in, dipped his head to her, and tumbled off to the elder's den. "You stay out of trouble!" Vixenfur called in a calm tone.

 _I hope not,_ Finchkit thought, feeling bad for her. _I have enough on my mind as it is._

They finally arrived at the elder's den, and greeted Fawnfoot and Ripplestorm, but Finchkit had avoided any interaction he could have made with the elders because he was so tired and sunk into a large, empty nest. After awhile, all of them settled down, and Finchkit felt he could finally speak with one of the kits.

"Have you ever seen them like this?" He asked Leafkit, when she arrived to speak with him. "No," she responded, her eyes sharp with the same look like all of the cats dramatically curving out every moment of Owlkit's unconfirmed demise. "But perhaps it's different to them?" She inferred, laying down next to him in the moss-soaked nest. "They are warriors, after all. It could be different for them and we don't know."

"Erm," he nervously blinked as she settled in, "Goodnight Leafkit." He felt hot under his fur for every moment he'd been with her. But it still felt somewhat good to speak to her. "Goodnight," she murmured, her fur touching his.

He turned on his side and stared at the top of the den, feeling unfulfilled as he felt lost. _I wonder,_ Finchkit thought, raising his paw and staring at it intently, _why they're so worried about this? Has something like this happened before?_

The muffled sound of the moss drowned out his thoughts, and he felt dizzy just after the day he'd had. Finchkit soon fell victim to the warm, endless sleep.

 **Long chapter c;**

 **So yeah, I broke my promise and I made a long chapter.**

 **I got lazy at the end**

 **But uh, yeah!**

 **This** **one was a lot of work but I made it and edited it all in one night**

 **And apparently the cover image is blurry? That's weird. I'm so sorry to anyone who sees it that way.**

 **also I had a hard time writing this. I'm only getting back into writing warrior cats and I'm having trouble right now so**

 **please review**

 **QotD(Question of the Day): What did you think of this chapter? :} goodnight.**


End file.
